Goodbye For Now
by kt2209
Summary: An OC/Wheatley story. Kat had nothing left to lose now, she might as well at least try and carry on... But did that mean that he was out of her life for good? Rated T for now, may change to M if necessary.
1. Chapter 1

Kat wrapped her arms around Wheatley, her saviour. GLaDOS now lay unconscious on the floor and he was smiling proudly. His smile was contagious and soon I was smiling along side him. His outfit had changed while he had been taken to be put in charge. He now wore a grey suit and no longer donned a lab coat. He was well groomed and now looked like a picture of the front of a magazine, only causing Kat to be even more attracted to the man.

Of course, she would let him say if he liked her first. Well, on the first day he met her in person, he worried about his looks. That had to count for something, surely.

"We-we did it." Kat murmured to Wheatley as she released her grip on him. "You're in charge of the whole facility!" She grinned. "And it's all thanks to you."

"I know! How amazing are we?" He exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and using the other to motion to the whole of the facility. "We did this! Small, useless Kat and Wheatley DID this!"

Kat smiled again. "And look where it's gotten us. Not so useless now, eh?"

He nodded, laughing lightly. "Well, let's get that escape elevator and get out of this place."

The elevator was called and Wheatley motioned her to get in. "Go on then."

"What about you? I'm not leaving without you. We're in this together, remember?" Kat said, looking back at Wheatley.

"Yeah, and I'll be out as soon as I shut this place down for good. I promise." He said, gently pushing Kat's back. "Now go."

She sighed, but smiled. As gullible as he was, he was stubborn. "Fine, but be out soon."

She walked into the lift and the doors closed behind her. "I can't believe I'm in charge." He said as the elevator began to move up. "Tiny insignificant Wheatley did this!" He began to laugh. Kat laughed too, until his laughing became manic. Kat's laughing died down and she began to feel an oncoming wave of nervousness as he laughed onwards.

The lift stopped in mid air. "Actually... Do we have to leave right now?"

Oh no... Oh god no, nononono! Kat's mind was screaming.

"I mean, come on. Wheatley did this. Tiny little Wheatley DID this!" He said, smiling. It wasn't the kind of smile Kat wanted to see.

"Oh please, don't congratulate yourself. You didn't do anything! SHE did all the work." GLaDOS' voice rang out.

"Don't listen to her." Kat pleaded. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be awake right now!"

"I-is that what you two think?" He asked anger in his voice.

"NO! That's not what I think!" Kat yelled, fists pounding at the glass. "You did everything! Without you, I wouldn't be here!" She kicked the glass, shattering it and climbed out. She walked over to Wheatley and rested her hand on his forearm. "Who are you going to believe? A mad woman who has just been kicked out of her place and wants revenge, or the girl who's been helping you and following you so we can escape this facility?"

"I... Err..." He stuttered. He glanced between GLaDOS and Kat.

Kat's heart broke. "Y-you don't trust me, do you?" She asked him. "You don't even trust me enough to believe a word I say, do you?" She walked away for Wheatley, a small tear in the corner of the left eye.

"I... Um." He continued. He was growing increasingly nervous. It's true that he couldn't really trust the mad woman. But, could he trust Kat? Was she just saying that to keep herself off the hook? Was all this time a lie?

"You know what? Fine." Kat murmured.

"What?" Wheatley asked, unsure of what he had just heard.

"Fine. You don't trust me? Fine. You don't care? Fine. Y-you want to run this rundown place? Fine." She said, walking to the door. "I was going to die sometime; I guess I'll just have to die in here." She walked out the door and down the walkway. She wouldn't come back, he knew it. If he wanted to apologise or even talk to her, he would have to check cameras and use those monitors that had been installed a while back but GLaDOS didn't want to use.

Wheatley didn't quite understand the pain he was feeling as Kat left the room. She hated him, absolutely hated him.

A slow clap sounded from GLaDOS. She must have woken up fully now, as she was sat on the floor, a smirk on her evil little face. "Oh well done, I am impressed. We all knew you were a moron, but you just blew it with the one person who didn't think you were a moron."

"Not right now." Wheatley said.

"Well, she seemed to be quite a trusting person. Well, not much of a person really. More of an android slash human. Kind of like you. She still has the functions of a human, but she'll live forever. Do you like her? Because if you don't, then you're in deep trouble. She will be the only person you'll be able to get close with, well without her dying that is." GLaDOS said, causing Wheatley to lose his first train of thought and end up creating another.

"So... She's the rumoured female android that had been living here since the first day you were created?" He asked her.

"No, she's the rumoured female android who was created by the previous CEO of this place. And if I'm correct, and I am, the man was called Cave Johnson." GLaDOS explained. "She was created to work as a cleaner in the CEO's home. However, she didn't follow her programming. She had created her own personality, effectively making her think she is human. However, you could take the girl apart and she would open up to be nothing more than metal and, well, nothing else really except for her outer flesh and blood. Mr Johnson wanted her to look as human as possible so that he could easily have her clean around the house while guests were around. Of course, the whole of Aperture was a secret. It couldn't be known about."

"So... Cave Johnson created Kathryn so he didn't have to pay anyone to clean his probably huge house? That's terrible!"

"But clever, admittedly clever. But, we're off subject here. The point is that there is an unkillable android running around my facility probably in a fit of rage because you don't trust her. And I know for a fact that if she gets angry, somebody is going to pay. Honestly, you could put that girl into a room of turrets and she could take them all out before they could even shoot. Of course, that's only when she's angry. Which you made her..."

"Okay, I get it! Now, help me! Where is she?"

"Well, when you weren't ruining my sources, where was her favourite place to stay?" GLaDOS asked him, being surprisingly helpful for a while.

"Th-the employee Relaxation Vaults. R-room 14." He said.

"Good, now open up that monitor there and check the security camera. If she's in there, we'll be able to see and know what damage she's caused and how she's taking this whole affair." GLaDOS said as Wheatley turned on the monitor and typed in the coordinates.

Surely enough, there was Kat. She was ripping up the room as if it were just a piece of paper. Her eyes were filled with tears and by the sounds of things, she was mumbling to herself.

"...Can't trust him... totally saw this coming... Can't believe I fell for such a monster... going to tear this damned facility down... Screw everyone else... Don't care if I die with the bloody place... Should have just not answered... He's going to pay... Stupid falling in love..." Those were the few snippets they could work out before she collapsed onto the bed, now outright sobbing.

Wheatley felt the guilt bubble up inside him. "O-oh my. I knew she liked you, but I didn't think she liked you THAT much." GLaDOS commented. "And you just blew it by not trusting her. Well done, you really are a moron."

Wheatley didn't even respond to the insult, he was too busy thinking about his feelings for the poor sobbing girl who loved him. Love. Was that what he felt for her? Well, she was the one thing he cared about more than anything in the world. She was strong, smart, and beautiful. Oh, and oh, her voice. When she sang, she put angels to shame. Even when she talked, man alive, she was his everything.

Yes, love it was.

Wheatley turned off the screen. "I-I'll be back soon! I've got to go and fix something!" He called as he began to sprint out the room.

"Does that mean I'm in charge?"

"Yes, as long as you let Kat go free!"

"Deal!"

Wheatley sprinted down different hallways, past doors and through a portal left by Kat until he was finally outside Relaxation Vault 14. He considered knocking, but that would be stupid. After all, it was his room. But he would enter, quietly, to save destruction.

Carefully opening the door, he peeked inside. Seeing that she was still sobbing on the bed, he walked into the room. He approached the bed quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently rested his hand on her shoulder. There was a whimper before she shuffled away. He frowned as the guilt began to fill him again.

He shuffled towards her, lying on his side and wrapping an arm around her waist, spooning her in. She tried to move out, but he held a firm grip on her. "Kat." He murmured softly. "Kat."

"G-go away." She choked out.

"Now, we both know that that isn't going to happen." He murmured into her hair. She suddenly broke. Turning over and gripping his shirt in her fingers, she sobbed into his chest.

"Y-you don't l-love m-me" She sobbed, her fists pounding his chest. If she kept it up, he imagined a rather large bruise would occur. "Y-you don't t-trust m-me"

Wheatley tilted up her chin, a smile on his face. "Oh Kat, sweet, beautiful, perfect Kat. You don't know how wrong you are." He purred. He captured her lips in his, startling the girl. Her eyes were wide, his shut.

She pushed him away, standing up. "N-no! I-I don't need pity! I-I don't care!" She said, breaking on the last 3 words before running out the room, leaving an upset Wheatley in the middle of the bed.

"Nice going, moron." GLaDOS' snide voice said.

"Shut up! I'm trying!" Wheatley yelled. "Now where's she headed? Maybe if I find her, I can tell her that I'm sorry before you let her leave."

"Okay moron, but you've got 20 minutes." GLaDOS said. "And it looks like she's going to the... Corruption area."

"Oh no." Wheatley said. "That's where Rick is, isn't it?"

"Well then, you might want to hurry along." GLaDOS said, a sweetness in her voice that Wheatley didn't want to hear.

Running through the facility to the Corruption area, he found Kat...

Sitting next to Rick with his arm around her. "Now why on earth would a pretty lady like you be cryin'?" He asked her. Wheatley was listening to the conversation.

"T-the man I-I l-love doesn't l-love me." Kat sniffled. "H-he doesn't t-trust m-me."

"Now what kind of idiot wouldn't love a pretty lady like you?" Rick asked. He gently squeezed her. "You're as pretty as a peach and you look like just the girl who loves a bit of adventure."

"W-why won't h-he l-love m-me?" She choked out. Wheatley took this as his cue to run in through the door.

"Kat, I love you! I love you more than anything in the world! I mean it! I'm not trying to be pitiful! You're an angel and I don't deserve it, but I want you to forgive me and let me have you." He said, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, panting slightly. "Please."

"W-Wheatley." She murmured, tears still streaming down her face.

"Wait! THIS is the powder puff that had you all up an' cryin'? Well then, little lady, prepare to see this china cabinet get broken!" Rick said, smirking.

Wheatley held his arms out wide. "Do your worst. I deserve it." He said, shutting his eyes.

And do his worst did Rick do! He threw the first punch, and then went crazy. He kicked and punched like there was no tomorrow, even after Kat had pleaded him with all her might to stop. Wheatley refused to fight back. Even as he lay almost unconscious on the floor, he didn't fight back. And by the looks of it, he still felt the pain.

Yes, he would feel the pain. He would receive all the humanly visible damage-in this case is a black eye, about a billion bruises and cuts and a bloody nose- and heck, he might even get some inner damage; sparks or something.

"Rick! Stop! Stop! Oh god, please stop!" Kat screamed, more tears than before streaming down her cheeks.

"No, why're you cryin' this time, little lady?" Rick asked.

"Y-you're killing him!" She cried, crawling over to Wheatley.

"Well, you could've told me to stop any time you wanted!"

"I did! Multiple times!" She yelled. She gently lifted Wheatley's head and rested it in her lap. She ran her fingers through Wheatley's hair. "But you just didn't listen! And look what happened! He said he was sorry, he said he made a mistake. A-and now he's going to be gone..."

"Well, he's not gone yet. What makes you think he won't live through it?" Rick asked her. His only answer was the sparks that flew out from Wheatley's limbs. "Oh..."

"Get out." Kat said.

"What?" Rick asked, unbelieving.  
"Get out!" She yelled at him, pointing to the door. "And don't you dare come any closer to me or Wheatley, or I will personally kick you right to GLaDOS who I am sure needs a new test subject." She growled.

"Right, leaving. On it." Rick said, speedily walking out of the room.

Kat turned her full attention back to Wheatley, gently stroking his hair. She heard him give a short laugh and groan. She looked down to see him with his eyes slightly open and a small smile on his face.

"Y-you certainly put him in his-s p-place." He stuttered. "W-well done, l-l-love." He managed to croak out.

"W-Wheatley." She sobbed. "I'm so s-sorry. This is all my fault."

"No i-it's n-not." He stuttered out. The stutters were more frequent and he could barely keep his eyes open. "I d-d-do t-trust you. I-I l-l-love y-you."

"I love you too." Kat said. She saw Wheatley's grin widen just that little bit more.

"P-P-P-Perfect..." He stuttered, before he finally let his time come. His eyes shut and Kat could hear the gears inside of him slow to a stop. His body went limp and she knew it was over.

She broke down into tears again and kissed his forehead. She sobbed next to him quietly, not wanting to let go.

"Oh please, just be quiet." GLaDOS begged the girl, obviously not getting through however.

The girl tried to stay strong as she began to sing his favourite song...

"If I die young, bury me in satin  
"Lay me down on a, bed of roses,  
"Sink me in a river, at dawn,  
"Send me away with the words of a love song..."

That was all she sang of the song, but all the while she cried. It was a song she and Wheatley had promised to sing if one died before the other. It was a joke at the time, as he would never die and she would. But now, with him actually dead, she couldn't believe what had happened.

"My promise was kept, why didn't you keep yours?" She whispered, kissing his forehead and laying him down. She stood up, knowing that she couldn't stay there forever and walked away, to Employee Relaxation Vault 14. She couldn't stay there, but she could at least stay in their favourite place.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat was silent as she wandered around the facility. Wheatley was all she had, and now he was gone. GlaDOS hadn't said a word to her as she traversed the facility, probably too afraid to anger the depressed woman. Kat just stuck to wandering the place alone and silent like a ghost, not caring what would happen to her.

At this point however, Kat had a destination. She was headed to the main chamber to see if she could be let out of this death trap. As she walked, she held an air of purpose, not caring about any other goal.

"Ah. There you are." GlaDOS said as Kat entered the room. "I've been looking for you. And since in your rage you took out all my security cameras, I had a hard time doing so."

"Shut up." Kat said, ignoring the glare she received. "I've only come here to get one thing."

"Oh? And what might that be? Cake? I'm sure your already generous figure doesn't need anything else added to it." GlaDOS sneered. "Anyways, I made a promise to the moron-"

"He wasn't a moron!"

"-And I intend to keep it" She continued, ignoring Kat's interruption. "You're too much trouble to keep around any ways."

Kat looked confused for a few moments, unaware of what the crazy woman was on about. "What are you saying, GlaDOS?"

GlaDOS sighed, leaning back into the chair and rubbing her temple. "I'm letting you go, idiot. When he went off to find you, I promised the moron that I would let you go when he found you. And since you were insistent on keeping yourself hidden, I couldn't keep my promise until now." She clapped her hands twice and an elevator rose from the floor. "Go. Now."

Kat was utterly astonished. It looked like the crazy woman had a soul in there after all. She slowly stepped into the elevator and the doors shut behind her. She was free. She was done, free, forever. "Thank you." She mumbled to the woman.

"Don't thank me just yet. There ARE some terms to all this." GlaDOS explained and smirked. Kat groaned. "About 2 miles from here is the Aperture Science Employee Housing Complex. You must stay there for one week. On the 6th day, a person will arrive to accompany you to human civilization."

"But what will I eat?" Kat asked. The place must be abandoned by now! No food will be available!

"Each room or home has a box of Aperture Science Moisture Activated Instant Meals. Each box will last you a month. Well, with you, I would say a week if you're lucky. So you might want to use this as an opportunity to go on a diet." The woman sneered at Kat. "You could really use one."

Kat tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you going to continue to make jokes about my weight any longer, or am I going to be let go?"

GlaDOS rolled her eyes and the elevator began to rise. "If you dare come back to my facility, I will personally incinerate you bit by bit. I don't care if it's wrong or not, you've caused enough damage for me NOT to care."

The elevator rose to the surface and Kat immediately ran out. She couldn't believe that she was outdoors. She could feel actual wind and smell different things!

For the first time since Wheatley had died, Kat smiled. It was a genuine 'I'm happy' smile, one she had not shown much. She began walking slowly, taking in the fresh air and everything around her.

She only wished Wheatley were there to enjoy it too.

Kat sighed and continued walking. She had to find a way to get over him, and fast. But... She just couldn't. She supposed she'd just have to live with it... He was gone and she had to accept that at some point, she really didn't have a choice.

Aftera while, Kat finally came across the housing complex. It wasn't exactly the most…. Fancy of buildings, but it would have to do for 6 days. She walked inside. Barely furnished now, but… Acceptable.

The place itself had a dank and dreary atmosphere and appearance, probably to encourage all its workers to come to work each day. Who would want to stay here for long? Not Kat, that's what she could promise!

She wandered from room to room, collecting each Aperture Science Moisture Activated Instant Meals. GlaDOS was wrong. Again. There were enough meals here to feed the army twice over! As Kat picked up each box, she read the flavour. Spaghetti bolognaise, Bangers and Mash (British, like her!), Tacos (Why?), Pizza, Ice cream, Curry (She'd have that one first), Brownies, Apples…

STOP! Kat quickly shoved the box into the cupboard once more. She HAD to get over this! He wasn't coming back, why did she not understand that? She slouched against a wall and sighed heavily. She loved him too much. She could just see his lopsided grin and hear that little nervous laugh he'd get when she complimented him. It was getting to her; she had to get over it… But how? How does one get over such a person when all you have is that person? She had nothing left here…

Kat stumbled along, tripping on her way and landing on the floor. She moaned in pain and picked herself up, before heading to a bedroom.

At least she had some time on her own…


End file.
